


Socks

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Depression, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Knitting, POV Female Character, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presents, Socks, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of knitted socks, presents, and friends who know you best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elyaeru. Trio Friendship Fic. Post DH.

Although Hermione insisted that she was fine, she was prodded by Harry and Ron to join the support group that formed after the end of the War. The group was for survivors of being subjected to torture during the war. Honestly, she thought going to it was torture enough as she believed the counselor was a bit daft in the head. Her beliefs were confirmed when she was given the task to learn how to knit, having to do with transforming negative energy into something creative. 

But soon she got into it, foregoing the Wizarding way to knit and instead knitted by hand, a far more calming thing to do. As such, she began knitting for the boys. It started as a way to pay them back, by making ghastly colored nose warmers and mittens that they just couldn’t not wear. She chuckled to herself, as she began a new project for the holidays, remembering when Luna had complimented Ron on his bubblegum pink nose warmer, only for him to turn the same shade.

This time she began to knit patterned socks. For herself, she planned a blue color with scrolls and quills. For Harry, it would be the green of his eyes and little golden snitches and lightning bolts. She smirked as she imagined how he would react. For Ron, it was tempting to do a blue and maroon pattern of R’s so it would match the jumpers Mrs. Weasley would make for them. Instead, she planned for a nice purple with golden crowns and brooms. 

When Christmas came, she was happy to know that they did enjoy their socks, grateful it was a practical and lovely looking set compared to her first gifts. In return, they bought her more knitting supplies and books with patterns that had been marked by them as things to expect in the future. She laughed and hugged them both. With all that she had gone through these past seven years, it was worth it to have friends as special as Harry and Ron.


End file.
